A Hunter in Camp Halfblood
by apiology
Summary: M to be safe Speedwell Winchester, 15 year old daughter of Dean, is told by Cass she is a demigod. She must go to Camp Halfblood and stop evil forces from starting a war between campers that will ultimately destroy the world. Shouldn't be that hard...right? Romance/Comedy/Adventure


**I own nothing...I wish I owned Jensen Ackels but he doesn't like being objectified...ah well I like Sam more anyways. *Hides disappointment***

My life is beyond crazy but just when I thought it couldn't get any weirder it did. My name is Speedwell Winchester. Don't judge my name okay! Yes I know it's pretty damn strange but my Uncle Sam read about this flower that was sewn into clothing for protection and he suggested that my dad named me after it so I'd be safe. The thing is, in my family's line of work there is no such thing.

You might be wondering what the hell we do where there is no safety. Well we hunt, and not in the way you think. We don't go in the forest tracking deer or shit like that. We go after monsters. I swear I'm not insane. It seemed impossible for my life to make any less sense sadly that wasn't the case. Let me start telling it from when I started getting strange.

I stepped out of the black 67' Impala battered, bruised, and aching. We had just got back to the bunker from a hunt. Normally hunts end up with a monster getting ganked but lately they've stopped dying, and get this, these are monsters we've never come across before. If vampires, ghosts, and demons weren't enough we've now got unkillable Minotaurs and cyclopes on our hands. We had to do the unthinkable and "retreat" from the hunt or else we would have all ended up dead. Dad was sporting about fifteen stitches on his side from where the minotaur's horn caught him and Uncle Sam had a small concussion and several large bruises. I was by far the worst off. I had three broken ribs and a broken collarbone, a twisted ankle, a major concussion, a I was covered head to toe in bruises. I was skinny enough that the horns of the monster went around me but the impact of the head butt broke bones. Twisted ankle was from running and the wrist was gun recoil. I hurt like hell and I could barely walk but I insisted on doing so because I'm not a whiny bitch.

"Speed!" My dad yelled gruffly. "Don't you dare start walking!" He walked over grimacing at the twisting of his side. He and Sam supported my weight as they guided me into the bunker and into my room. I was laid in bed and to my dismay, tucked in.

"Dad what the hell? I'm fifteen not three I don't need to be tucked in!" I protested half heartedly feeling exhaustion flood over me.

Uncle Sam laughed and Dad reached over to put some pillows behind my back to sit me up. "I'm going to go heat up those burgers from the trip back." Uncle Sam stated as he stood up to go to the kitchen.

I watched as he left and waited until he was out of earshot. "Dad…..What are we going to do. Saving people, hunting things. What if we can't do that anymore?" I said softly. Dad stroked my wavy honey blonde hair and smiled sadly.

"I don't know Speedwell. If your mother was alive she would tell me something like live a normal life."

He never talked about Mom, something wasn't right. "Dad….is something up?"

"No nothing." He replied. "I'm going to go see if Sammy needs help it shouldn't him taking him this long to microwave fucking burgers." He said quickly.

"Do me a favor and turn on the TV please, and hand me the remote. Oh and bring me back a cream soda." I said.

The TV turned on and he handed me the remote. "I'll be right back." He kissed my forehead and left the room.

I channel surfed trying to find something to watch and I settled on Chopped, my comfort show. I heard raised voices.

"Sammy don't you dare tell me how to raise my kid!" Dad yelled gruffly.

"I'm just saying that her hunting is dangerous!" Sam retorted.

"She is my daughter not yours so shut the hell up!"

"Would Vivien want this for her?"

I heard a plate shatter and there was a second of silence before the yelling resumed. "How dare you talk to me about Vivien. She told me that our kids life would be dangerous even if I stopped hunting! Do you think I want this for her? Because I don't I! I just want my daughter to be able to defend herself. So shut up Sam okay! The best way to protect her is to have her by my side who knows what will happen if she's alone!" Dad finished.

"You just want her by your side because you don't want to lose her like you did Vivien. I get that, I really do."

"No you don't Sam so shut the hell up. I am this close to knocking you out until Christmas!"

My door flew open and Dad stomped in with his angry face on. "Where's the food?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear the argument. I had a book open in my lap since Dad knew when I read I tune the world out.

"The books upside down Speedster." He said, seeing through my plan. "I'll go get the food I'm sorry about all that." He said gently despite the anger still lingering in his eyes. He left the room and came back within the minute bearing four hamburgers, what looked like a pound of french fries, a beer, two cream sodas, and a whole pie. He knew me too well.

Sam calls us garbage disposers. We probably eat twice as many calories as we are supposed too but the hunting keeps us fit. I turned off the TV and we sat in the quiet room munching on our food in silence. I took a long gulp of cream soda. "Dad are you still in touch with Cas? We haven't really heard from him in a while." I said wiping my mouth with my good hand.

"Well he hasn't really called in a while. I assume he's busy tracking Metatron. Why?" He asked.

"I want him to heal me. Broken ribs hurt like a bitch."

"I'll call him later and if we can't reach him I'll just pray." He said helping himself to half of the apple pie. He slid the other half over to me.

"Good pie…." We both grunted simultaneously. We looked up from the gooey flaky heaven and laughed.

Dad cleared up all of the food trash, kissed me on the forehead, and flipped of the light leaving me in darkness.

* * *

 **I laid on my back and stared at the ceiling and shut my eyes. I breathed deeply while counting to one hundred twenty six before I lost track and started to fall asleep. Dreams flooded my mind. A strawberry field was burning, the Empire State Building was reduced to rubble, oceans were tinged red with the thick lifeblood of countless poor souls. I stood waist deep in the sea and the waves undulated into me. The hot blood filled my mouth. I was drowning in blood. Sinister laughter echoed throughout the dreamscape. I appeared on land drenched in red and I watched people wage war on each other. Some one pointed at me and yelled "hunter" and suddenly people started attacking me. Bodies swarmed around and I woke up with an ear splitting scream tangled in blankets like a fly in a web. I was soaked in my own sweat and I trembled violently. Choked sobs escaped my throat.  
**

Fast heavy footsteps thundered towards my room. The door flew open. Dad and Sam stormed in, guns drawn looking for the cause of my scream. They were groggy, and Dad's short hair stuck out at random angles. Apparently my scream had just woken them up.

"Speedwell what happened?" Sam asked in his usual worried voice, a deep sound that was on the verge of sounding confused. He glanced around the room his gun at the ready.

"Nothing's in the room. It's just a bad dream." I said. My voice wavered.

"What do you mean bad dream…." Sam asked suspiciously. I had completely forgotten about the prophetic dreams he once had.

"It was just people all around me dieing and I couldn't do anything to stop it because I was drowning in an ocean of blood….It's not that big of a deal."

Dad stood in the back corner of the room wearing a grim expression. His face shadowed by the lack of light. "Sam it's not a premonition so we don't have to worry let's just let her go back to sleep." His voice had no inflection, he was monotone and ominous. He knew more than he was letting on.

He walked to the bed and wiped the hair clinging to my sweaty forehead out of my face. I gave him a suspicious look which he pointedly ignored. "Go back to sleep Speedy. I'll make pancakes for breakfast and we can swap out Sam's protein powder with flour." He whispered so only I could hear.

I stifled a giggle. "Good 2 A. M. Dad." I said I looked at the clock.

He left the room shutting the door behind him and I stared at the ceiling, afraid to go back to sleep.

There was a sharp knock on my door and dad burst in. "Pancake time Speedster." He flashed a wicked grin. "Or should I say prank time?"

"You're forgetting I can barely move Dad." I said annoyed at his observational skills.

"Oh yeah, hold on." He looked up. "Hey Cas!" He yelled at the ceiling. "I need a little help with something very important and dangerous that I don't think I can handle."

Their was a sound of flapping wings, like paper flying everywhere. "Dean. What's so bad you can't handle it." His angel blade was drawn and his face was grim.

"The cranky, injured, teenage girl." He paused for dramatic affect. "A monster of emotions that appears at random times with no warning."

I glared at him.

"Owch, she has injured me with her teenage stink eye."

"I don't see why I'm here Dean. If this isn't important I'm going to leave." Cas said gruffly.

"Heal us." Dad said in the do-what-I-say-or-I'll-hold-a-grudge-for-a-while voice. "Our pain is miserable."

"Fine." Cas said with a hint of irritation.

He touched my head and I felt a floaty sensation. I never knew how bad I my pain was until he healed me. He touched Dad's head next. Dad stretched his arms and twisted cracking several of his vertebrae. "Oh it's good to be back. Thank you for your powers so we can abuse the privilege of having an angel friend."

Cas groaned and and vanished with a flapping sound.

We giggled….well I giggled, Dad chucked, but in my defence it was a very feminine chuckle. "So how bout dem pancakes." I said, attempting and failing at impression of a New Jersey lumberjack.

We sprinted to the kitchen and started the process of pancake making, which soon turned into a flour war. I collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles. Soon we managed to get the pancake batter done and by the time Sam woke up most were already eaten.

"Coffee…." Sam groaned.

Dad poured him a mug. "Mornin' Sammy." He said cheerfuly.

Sam grunted in response.

"Cas healed us. You snoose you loose." I said.

Sam glared at me half heartedly. I'm guessing my scream woke him up and he couldn't go back to sleep.

"We saved you three pancakes….. we ate most of them as they came off the stove." Dad said holding out a plate.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said.

We sat in silence as Sam ate. Finally I decided to ask Dad for something.

"Ummm Dad?"

"Yeah Speed?"

"Can I go to a real school…..If it's okay I guess. I already have a plan figured out."

Dad raised his eyebrow obviously doubting my ideas. "Okay shoot."

"So for hunts you can say that I need treatment for some kind of illness I have….Say I just got over cancer and its follow ups to make sure I'm completely clear. I can use one of the motorcycles and cars in the garage to get to school, and I'll bring a knife and anything else that would put your mind at rest. " I said reasonably.

Sam put down his fork and knife. "I think it's an okay idea." He wiped his mouth before continuing. "It will give her a chance to learn a little bit more and be normal for at least 'part time'."

I nodded. "Thank you Sam. Dad any thoughts?"

"I think that you can defend yourself and you are already fairly smart all we need is to falsify some records and you'll be set."

"Really! That's great. I was expecting more of a 'no you can't' kind of thing from you."

"Well I have one condition. Don't get into trouble for a stupid reason, don't start fights, finish them." Dad said.

I nodded. "So tomorrow we can falsify the records, the day after we can go down to the school and enroll me."

"Yup" Dad said.

I stood up and I cleared the plates away and put them in the sink. Then I practically skipped to my room.


End file.
